Memento Mori
by Kaisoo32
Summary: Karena aku percaya, sebuah takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Kaisoo/Kaido GS. Genderswitch


.

MEMENTO MORI .

.  
>"Karena aku percaya, sebuah takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali."<p>

.  
>Trotoar yang ia gunakan untuk berpijak mulai basah akibat tangisan awan yang mulai pecah. Dengan gegabah, kakinya berlari cepat menembus angin yang berhembus kencang mengibaskan rambut cepaknya. Hingga sampailah ia pada suatu tempat dengan atap besi yang menghalau langit.<p>

Dia mendesah kecut.

Ah, halte.

.  
>.<p>

Pandangannya mengosong saat hujan kian menderas. Irisnya mengelam seiring dengan warna langit yang kian muram. Sampai di detik berikutnya, suara lengking seorang gadis membuatnya terhenyak.

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak ikut rapat kalau akhirnya aku basah begini." Samar-samar ia mendengar gadis itu menggerutu setelahnya. Secepat kilat ia melirik gadis itu, pakaian mereka hampir sama kecuali rok, celana, dan jas mereka. Sepertinya ia tahu gadis itu, siswi pindahan yang rambutnya selalu tergerai menutupi punggungnya. Kyungsoo. dia menggumam nama gadis yang berada disampingnya itu dalam hati.

"Oh hai," celetuk Kyungsoo, membuatnya mendelik heran. "Kau Jongin kan? Tumben sekali menunggu disini."

"Hn," Sahut ia yang bernama Jongin.

"Jawabanmu selalu saja tidak jelas ya," gadis itu terkikik geli seolah ada badut yang tengah melancarkan aksinya di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan.

"Kau naik apa?" tanyanya spontan, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Bus untuk pertama kali, kau sendiri?"

"Hn, sama."

Setelahnya hening.

Melepaskan suara deru mesin yang berhantaman dengan deru mesin kemudian bertabrakan dengan hujan untuk mengambil alih suasana. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran yang berbeda. Tak ada yang memulainya lebih dulu. Kau tahu? Terkadang gengsi bisa mengalahkan segala hal.

"Oiya, aku sampai lupa" gadis itu berkata. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dan mencari sesuatu. "Ah ini dia! Kau ketua ekstrakulikuler yang aneh itu kan?" Kyungsoo memekik senang , matanya ia alihkan pada lawan bicaranya dan melemparkan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Seenak jidat saja kau berbicara seperti itu-nya yang muncul sebagai respon, ia tarik. Kemudian meloloskan kalimat yang terdengar ramak dan menijikan. "Klub dance maksudmu?"

"Ya begitulah. Kau tahu, mereka seperti kumpulan biri-biri bila mengadakan pertemuan. Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga dipenuhi orang-orang yang berisik,"

Hei kau juga berisik!

"Nah, jadi kau ingin menanyaiku hanya untuk mengejek klub kami begitu?" Jongin kalap, sikap dinginnya menguap digantikan rasa ingin menendang gadis ini kelautan agar hilang dimakan hiu.

Kyungsoo kembali terkikik, ah tidak, kali ini ia tertawa puas.

"Lihat wajahmu! Lucu sekali" ujarnya disela-sela tawanya yang makin mengeras.

"Kenapa kau?" Jongin menyahut kesal, matanya menyipit memandang tak suka.

"Baiklah, kau marah sungguhan? Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Dan ngomong-ngomong kesiswaan meminta klubmu untuk mengisi acara minggu depan,"

"Acara apa?" penasaran, Jongin keburu menyela.

"Acara tahunan sekolah. Masa kau yang lebih lama sekolah disini tidak tahu?" Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh acara itu, kau bisa bilang pada wakil klub besok,"

"Eh? Tapi kau kan ketuanya?"

"Memang, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik pada acara seperti itu. Aku jadi ketua untuk berkompetisi" Jongin menyeringai puas atas ambisi besarnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa memunculkan berbagai ekspresi dihadapan gadis ini.

"Ketua macam apa itu?" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Hn, terserah."

"Oh hei, aku duluan ya" ujar Jongin saat mobil besar dengan deretan abjad tertentu berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berseru setengah menjerit.

"Oh hei, Memangnya kita searah?" alis Jongin mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo juga ikut masuk dalam kendaraan umum yang sama.

"Kepalamu tebentur apa? Bahkan rumah kita bersebrangan"

"Eh?"

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu ia baru tahu secara pasti tentang gadis itu. Sekedar tahu tentang fakta yang berbicara bahwa selama enam bulan yang lalu gadis itu tinggal di seberang rumahnya yang ia pikir rumah itu hanyalah rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Atau tentang kakak lelakinya yang selama ini berusaha bercerita bahwa ada keluarga kecil dengan dua anak manis yang menjadi tetangga baru.

'Maka dari itu jangan terlalu sering di kamar memacari boneka anime-mu. Kau tahu, kita harus membuat semua orang percaya soal lelaki normal lebih banyak daripada lelaki gay.' Kalimat ngawur kakaknya itu membuat sedikit jengkel. Oh ayolah, adikmu tersayang ini masih normal.

"Sebegitu acuhnya ya dirimu, sampai-sampai tetangga depan rumah sendiri tidak tahu," Jongin mendengus sebal, ini pertemuan kedua kalinya dengan gadis yang memiliki pipi berwarna merah merona dan..oh ya, sejak kapan Jongin menjadi pemerhati seseorang?

"Memangnya aku peduli? Lagipula itu tidak penting," ia berusaha membela diri.

"Jadi bagaimana jika aku menganggapnya penting?"

"Eh apa katamu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menyengir lebar menampakan barisan gigi rapinya.

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentang festival bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau ikut tidak dalam festival?" Berhadapan dengan teman yang memiliki sifat antara tidak peka dan telmi ternyata lebih buruk daripada berhadapan dengan guru bimbingan konseling.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Oh," sahut gadis itu kecewa. Mungkin?

Dia, Jongin, menyukai pelajaran eksak. Ilmu yang pasti akan bukti. Dan seseorang yang didepannya ini tak bisa dikiradengan rumus yang terlahir dari bukti itu sendiri. Otaknya perlu berpikir keras lagi untuk mendefinisikan kata 'oh' itu. Apa dia memang sedih,kecewa, atau malah biasa saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, persiapan klub kami sudah cukup matang, kalau acara dimajukan sekalipun kami siap"

"Kau berbicara begitu, seperti kau ikut saja." Seketika otaknya kembali berpikir keras atas cibiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," imbuh Kyungsoo yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran. Tangannya mengambil sebotol soda yang masih penuh lalu menghisapnya pelan.

"Kau keturunan peramal ya?" Jongin membalas.

"Kemarin, aku berbicara dengan beberapa anggota lain di klubmu. Mereka bilang, sangat menyebalkan memiliki ketua yang bertalenta namun egois."

"Sayangnya mereka tak bisa menggantikanku," Jawab Jongin enteng

"Ya itu karena kau egois"

"Berhenti mengataiku,"

"Itu fakta, bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan orang disekelilingmu? Berhentilah bersikap…"

"Dan kau berhentilah mengurusi urusan orang lain," Jongin memotong, sampai di titik itu Kyungsoo terhenyak. Apa katanya?

Mereka terdiam disalah satu sudut kantin sekolah yang ramai. Keduanya keras kepala, tak ada yang ingin menyerah. Kyungsoo tahu kelemahannya, dia tak bisa beranggapan 'ya sudahlah' dengan apa yang ia sukai. Mirisnya, rasa suka itu timbul pada sosok yang tengah duduk didepannya ini. Manusia bekerakal bahwa kompetisi adalah segalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerti," bibirnya menggumam pelan, ia menunduk menyerah.

"Tidak semua orang bisa kau mengerti," seketika itu Kyungsoo membelalak kaget nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia tangkap. Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan gadis itu melongo.

Dia hanya ingin membenarkan cara berpikir temannya, apa salahnya? Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia didorong oleh keinginan pribadi atas dasar ia menyukai orang itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan: Hei aku sudah lama menyukaimu, sebelum kepindahanku ke tempat lain lagi aku ingin melihatmu bermain, Ya, itu terdengar tidak terlalu pintar.

Rasa sukanya menyusut, mengerut, kemudian hilang dibawa angin, kemudian hilang dibawa angin. Nyatanya, orang itu memang tak pernah dan tak akan melihat orang lain. Apalagi melihat dirinya, yang bukan siapa-siapa. Orang itu, Kim Jongin, sudah membuatnya separuh sakit.

Sakit sampai ke hati

.

.

Kedua tangannya masih saja memainkan dua figure animasi yang saling membenturkan badannya. Pikirannya mengambang menuju dua titik. Tentang festival yang sedang berlangsung dan seorang teman yang akhir akhir membebani hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan, dia tidak melihatnya lagi. Ia juga tak pernah mendapatinya berdiri dihalte selain saat hujan terakhir kali. Mungkin ia sibuk dengan acara festivel itu. Ya, mungkin saja.

Di detik berikutnya, ia mendengar suara pintu menderit untuk membuka. Lalu memunculkan seorang lelaki jangkung yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" ia menlancarkan sikap ketus dan tak suka.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan berita duka," segera, ia membenarkan posisinya.

"Tetangga depan rumah kita, mereka akan pergi lagi," lelaki jangkung itu mulai mendramatisir dan Jongin hanya menyipit kesal.

"Terserah," Ucapnya sarkastik

"Kau yakin? Ini tetangga kita yang…"

"Hn, memangnya ada urusannya denganku?" Lelaki janggung tersebut hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar

Sejenak, Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Mata obsidiannya menitup, mencoba berpikir sekaligus menenangkan diri dari hati yang bergemuruh. Hingga akhirnya kedua telapak kaki itu tergelitik untuk berdiri dan mendekati jendela. Disingkapnya gorden biru yang masih belum terjamah semenjak tadi pagi.

Dalam sekejap hatinya mencelos, ingin tanggal dari peraduan. Dari lantai dua rumahnya terlihat jelas sebuah pick-up yang mengangkut banyak kardus. kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya tampak membalikan papan dengan tulisan yang sulit dideskripsikan di rumah seberang itu; Dijual.

Tak tau firasat apa yang ia dapat ketika melihat hal itu, dengan segera ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang. Kemudian menuruni tangga dengan gelisah. Gelisah tanpa sebab. Sesampainya diluar, ia langsung menarik sepeda milik kakaknya kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ia ingin kunjungi.

Tempat yang ia kunjungi kali ini ramai luar biasa dari biasanya. Inilah suasana yang paling ia benci. Dimana teriakan dan keringat serta obrolan tidak jelas mengerumuninya bagaikan semut yang menginginkan gula.

Dia melihat panggung yang di desain semenarik mungkin. Disisinya terdapat berbagai macam stand. Festival tahunan apa selalu semeriah ini? Mereka benar-nbenar membuang uang.

Tubuhnya terhimpit berbagai umat, hingga kemudian membawanya menuju tujuan. Dalam kerumunan itu ia mendapai gadis berambut panjang yang kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya dijepit kebelakang tengah berbalik kemudian menatapnya sendu. Mereka mendekat.

"Hai," begitu ucapnya secara bersamaan.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," seperti biasa, gadis itu membuka suara.

"Hn,"

"Klub dance sudah tampil tadi, kau ketinggalan, mereka sangat…"

"Kau akan pindah lagi?" Jongin menyela seperti biasa.

Cukup lama gadis itu tak menjawab, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyarat.

Ah sudah diduga.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah sepakat untuk menetap disini. Namun atasan ayahku memintanya untuk pindah dinas lagi," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku bermain?" Kalimatnya lepas tak sengaja.

"Orang bilang dua kali kau melihat seseorang lebih jelas, kau tak akan bisa lepas."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya, "Simpan saja permainanmu sampai aku kembali,"

"Usai acara ini, aku akan berangkat," Tambah Kyungsoo berat.

Jongin membisu, kali ini ia tidak berpikir. Ia merasa lega, mengetahui gadis ini baik-baik saja. Sedangkan di satu sisi ia merasakan sesak yang menyeruak, dan ingin tersedak keluar.

"Hn, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dilain waktu, Jongin. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi." kemudian ia tersenyum. Kelopak matanya tenggelam, giginya berbaris rapi.

"Aku masih ingin kau melihatku bermain," Jongin berkata pelan ditengah keramainan. Dan tepat didetik itu, Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Membuat Jongin mendelik heran, sama seperti seminggu lalu saat di halte.

.

.

Ah, Halte.

Dia mendesah kecut, hujan terus mengguyur tempat ini. Membuatnya harus berteduh di halte sekolah. Ban sepeda gunung miliknya kempos, membuatnya harus menggerutu sepanjang penantian di halte ini.

Otaknya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang dibisikkan oleh gadis bepipi tembam merona.

"Memento Mori."

Ia tahu arti kata itu, semua orang pasti pada akhirnya akan mati. Semula ia tak tahu apa hubungan kalimat itu dengannya. Namun, ia kembali berpikir. Mungkin ia ingin menyampaikan kata itu bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Mungkin sebuah pesan bersuara: Semua memori di masa lalu akan mati saat kau bersikap acuh lagi.  
>Ya mungkin seperti itu. .<p>

.

Ha…lo? Lama ga ke ffn nih ya wkwkwk, maaf bange,t mau ngelanjutin truly I love you tapi ide sudah mentok. Jadi aku mau minta bantuan nih, siapa yang punya ide buat kelanjutan ff truly I love you silahkan pm ya! Dan buat oneshoot ini gimana? Semoga bagus ya! Oh ya ada yang tau kenapa aku kok gabisa upload dalam bentuk doc ya? ada yang tau kenapa? dan...

.  
>Review please? <p>


End file.
